Dating Plans
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: SpongeBob was almost positive the entire ocean knew of his ever growing crush on Sandy, but Sandy. She was so oblivious in that sense, either that or she's just been trying to ignore the facts this whole time. But the facts were, he was in love with her. And as much as the sponge tried to convince himself he wasn't for the sake of their friendship, he just couldn't anymore.


**I don't own SpongeBob.**

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Sandy looked up, pausing from one of her test tubes to look up at the sight before her.

She was sitting on her bench, inside the treedome, across from a sponge holding a collection of flowers and shooting her a nervous smile.

"W-what?" Sandy asked, sheepishly. She slipped off her lab goggles to get a better look. Maybe she needed to rest, or maybe the chemicals were really getting to her, because she could have sworn he said-

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Sandy looked right back up at him, with her mouth dropped open and her eyes huge. Her shock caused her hand to tilt slightly to the right, causing the test tube she was holding to begin dripping, splishing green liquids onto the table.

"Uh, Sandy.." SpongeBob nudged her in the direction forward, as he motioned to the dripping test tube. He put the flowers down, realizing she seemed a bit to spaced out to take them and quickly began cleaning up the mess made on the table.

"Oh. Uh. I got that.." She mumbled, grabbing a wet rag and beginning to scrub off the liquids. Spongebob smiled at her.

"So will you?"

Sandy's ears perked back, as she once again spaced out. The sponge sitting across from her instantly frowned, as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Sandy?! Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

SpongeBobs lips curled into a frown as he pulled his hand away. _This_ was the kind of reaction he was afraid of. _This_ is what was going to ruin their friendship, plain and simple. He had soiled their friendship garden! Sandy was never going to want to speak to him again!

The sponge began to cry. Thankfully enough for him, not full blown crying, but his normally blue-excited eyes soon brimmed with tears and he dropped the flowers on the table.

"No! SpongeBob, don't be upset.." Sandy reached over, rubbing his back lightly, as he banged his head on the wooden table. "I'm just shocked is all, I guess. Are you kidding or something?"

Spongebob looked up at her, with a look of defeat. " _Why_ would I be kidding?"

"I don't know,. Is Patrick hiding around here somehow? Is that what this whole things about?"

SpongeBob shook his head, sadly. "Patrick's back at his house." He answered. "I mean, he wanted to come, but I said this was something I had to do alone!"

"Uh huh." Sandy rolled her eyes. "But.. Are you serious though? Because, if this is some sort of sick practical joke, it ain't funny!"

"It isn't a joke, Sandy. There's nothing funny about this!"

Spongebob's eyes met the floor. She was going to say no. He knew that. Maybe it was for the good of their friendship.. Maybe she just wasn't interested? He didn't know, but frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted too.

SpongeBob was almost positive the entire ocean knew of his ever growing crush on Sandy, _but_ Sandy. She was oblivious in that sense, either that or she's just been trying to ignore the facts this whole time. But the facts were, he was in love with her. And as much as the sponge tried to convince himself he wasn't, for the sake of their friendship, he just couldn't anymore.

"Where would we even go?" Sandy asked, softly, still sparing into space.

SpongeBob answered her within a heart beat. "The Krusty Krab. I know it's not insanely fancy, but Mr, Krabs says that if I give him 3 dollars, he'll shut it down for just the two of us! And we can dim the lights, Squidward will bring us food, and-"

"Alright, alright. I get it, Spongy. You have this whole thing planned, don't you?"

The sponge quickly felt his face heart up at the nickname, but tried his hardest to keep his cool, as he nodded excitedly. "Every. Single. Detail."

Sandy gave a quiet smile as she picked up the flowers.

"Alright. I'll go on a date with you."

SpongeBob couldn't believe what he was hearing. One part of him, was celebrating. It felt like confetti was shooting out from his ears and loud music was blaring from inside of him.

But another part was nervous, what would he wear? What if he said something wrong?

He tried to reassure himself that he was worried for nothing. _It's just Sandy._ He told himself. _She's still one of your best friends! Nothing's gonna change!_

This time it was his turn to stare at her in shock. Sandy chuckled, nervously, as she slipped the flowers into a vase.

"When's the date again?" She asked, smiling at him well sitting back down.

"Tomorroweveningat6pm." Spongebob answered, rather too quickly but Sandy seemed to hear every word just fine.

"Cool. I'm looking forward to it.." Sandy smiled, as she stood back up, leaving him alone with his thoughts as she brushed past him.

Spongebobs entire face lit up as everything registered. _He was going on a date with Sandy!_

 _ **Okay, there. I've had that idea in my head for a couple days now, and have been debating whether or not to post it.**_ **I have had a huge Spandy obsession lately. I've stayed up all night just watching episodes, reading fanfics, and drawing fanart (which I will hopefully get to upload for the cover eventually) and fangirling about their moments (WHY ARENT THEY OFFIICALLY DATING YET?!) I'm debating whether or not to write a full fanfic, I have a couple ideas and I've been working on a first chapter, but I'll see how that goes. Please leave reviews. This is the first time I've ever done a spongebob related oneshot, and I'm really hoping this is somewhat decent for you guys. :)**


End file.
